Crop residue generally refers to the vegetation (e.g., straw, chaff, husks, cobs) remaining on the soil surface following the performance of a given agricultural operation, such as a harvesting operation or a tillage operation. For various reasons, it is important to maintain a given amount of crop residue within a field following an agricultural operation. Specifically, crop residue remaining within the field can help in maintaining the content of organic matter within the soil and can also serve to protect the soil from wind and water erosion. However, in some cases, leaving an excessive amount of crop residue within a field can have a negative effect on the soil's productivity potential, such as by slowing down the warming of the soil at planting time and/or by slowing down seed germination. As such, the ability to monitor and/or adjust the amount of crop residue remaining within a field can be very important to maintaining a healthy, productive field, particularly when it comes to performing tillage operations.
In this regard, vision-based systems have been developed that attempt to estimate crop residue coverage from images captured of the field. However, such vision-based systems suffer from various drawbacks or disadvantages, particularly with reference to the accuracy of the crop residue estimates provided through the use of computer-aided image processing techniques.
Accordingly, an improved vision-based system for acquiring crop residue data and related methods for calibrating such a system to improve the accuracy of the crop residue estimates provided therewith would be welcomed in the technology.